


Как в старые добрые времена (пожалуйста, никогда не меняйся)

by hirasava



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-SPECTRE, SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой, когда Кью остается один в своей мастерской и следит за очередным экспериментом, а потому не может пойти домой, или лечь спать, он наблюдает за жизненными показателями Бонда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в старые добрые времена (пожалуйста, никогда не меняйся)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just like old times (please don’t ever change)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5295506) by [Rosslyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn/pseuds/Rosslyn). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Bond 2016
> 
> Beta - 3cheers4tyranny и Mycroft Arthur Holmes

Он никогда не удалял данные «умной крови»: бессмысленно стирать то, что постоянно обновляется и питает программу, специально разработанную для их обработки. Он устанавливает новые сервера в самых дальних глубинах технического отдела, зная, что они в состоянии справиться с дополнительной нагрузкой на их компьютеры, необходимой для запуска и функционирования этой программы в фоновом режиме ежедневно и круглосуточно. Первые несколько недель после ухода Бонда в закат со своей возлюбленной беспокойны, запутанны и наполнены суетой — гигантский клубок проблем и нервотрепки. Технический отдел вынужден выйти из подполья и общаться со СМИ, объясняя произошедшее, поэтому у Кью нет времени обдумать проблему «умной крови», маячившую на периферии его сознания. Он даже не осознает, что окно все еще открыто позади всех слоев той лавины информации из массы цифровых данных, газетных заголовков и срочных входящих сообщений о крупном скандале в правительстве. И это окно ожидало, когда все вокруг хотя бы немного успокоятся.

М ходит по штабу с выражением лица раненого, словно ему как минимум ампутировали руку. В некотором смысле так и было: несмотря на раскрытие заговора, программа «Два ноля» по-прежнему приостановлена. Всех агентов отправили в длительные отпуска на неопределенный срок, и те разлетелись по разным концам земли, находясь в не самом радужном настроении. Поэтому и требовали от технического отдела разного рода утешительные подарки на память, игнорируя тот факт, что половина обычного бюджета, выделяемого отделу, уже растворилась в дыму недавнего катастрофического скандала. 

Но Кью по-прежнему отправляет их с тем, что может — ручкой, наполненной парализующими чернилами; булавкой, которая на самом деле является замаскированным электрошокером. И каждый выходящий от Кью сиял счастливой улыбкой и радостно махал рукой, говоря «Мы еще вернемся!»

Агенты программы «Два ноля» оказались теми, кто лучше всех принял сложившуюся ситуацию: они не потеряли веру в Англию, Лондон, в их подземный бункер и технический отдел. А вера и волшебная аббревиатура «МИ-6» — это то, что могло снова расставить все по своим местам.

Все вернется на круги своя. Наверное. И станет, как прежде.

Только без Бонда.

***

— Думаю, он просто утратил веру во все, — говорит Кью, сидя на крыше и вглядываясь в горизонт. 

— А мне кажется, он наоборот ее обрел, — отзывается Манипенни. Она задумчиво следит за голубями, облюбовавшими колокольню. — В себя самого, наверное. 

Кью усмехается. 

— Укатив в закат за жизнью «долго и счастливо»? Дело не в том, что он этого не заслуживает. Просто именно нам в очередной раз пришлось собирать все по кусочкам и прикрывать его задницу.

Манипенни засмеялась. 

— Все как всегда, не так ли? 

— Да, — вздыхает Кью. — Только вот в старые добрые времена можно было проследить за его возвращением, чтобы потом наорать, когда он, в конце концов, оказывался здесь.

***

Порой, когда Кью остается один в своей мастерской и следит за очередным экспериментом, а потому не может пойти домой или лечь спать, он наблюдает за жизненными показателями Бонда.

Эта нездоровая привычка возникает через шесть месяцев после бондовского «долго и счастливо», две недели после того, как Кью лично запечатал и приостановил все файлы программы «Два ноля» на зашифрованном сервере, и тридцать семь минут спустя после ухода его последнего миньона, который, пошатываясь, покидает подземные катакомбы технического отдела далеко за полночь.

Игра в скраббл против немощного искусственного интеллекта или наблюдение за Бондом несколько незаконным и жутковатым способом. Кью, естественно, выбирает последнее.

У каждого человека бывает минута слабости, думает Кью. Отслеживание 007 во время его миссий всегда успокаивало его. Он ощущал уверенность, контролируя всех агентов, вверенных ему, но Бонд был и остается самым несокрушимым, бесстрашным и живучим вопреки всему. Он всегда возвращается.

Конечно, кроме тех случаев, когда не считает нужным это делать.

После секундного обновления локатор обнаруживает 007 в Токио. Кью смотрит на точку, являющуюся Бондом, которая медленно движется по Гинзе, и задается вопросом, сопровождает ли он Мадлен в прогулке по магазинам. Содержание и снабжение Бонда во время миссий всегда было обязанностью технического отдела, и Кью задумывается, а знает ли этот человек, как справляются с заурядным походом по магазинам другие люди, не вытаскивающие при этом выданную МИ-6 кредитку и не бросающие нетерпеливо: «заверните все».

Точка движется — медленно и неторопливо. Гораздо медленнее, чем Кью привык видеть. Она делает несколько остановок то здесь, то там, словно Бонд сам рассматривает товары. Кью смотрит на карту и обнаруживает Бонда в одном из крупнейших в Токио магазине электроники.

Было бы так легко — слишком легко — задействовать многочисленные установленные там камеры видеонаблюдения, чтобы получить визуальное изображение.

Кью барабанит пальцами по столу и смотрит в сторону, пытаясь преодолеть соблазн. Это не его дело. Даже вот это любопытство, по правде говоря, лишнее. Он больше не квартирмейстер агента 007— или любого другого агента с двумя нолями, и это факт.

Он не видел Бонда уже шесть месяцев.

— Надеюсь, ты не отрастил бороду, — бубнит себе под нос Кью, вводя в строку команды, позволяющие ему увидеть центр Токио.

Загрузка картинки занимает несколько мучительных секунд, и перед глазами Кью появляются видеозаписи камер в прямой трансляции. Это немедленно помогает ему одержать победу в битве со своей совестью и установить автономный режим. На экране монитора Кью магазин, полный гражданских лиц, и он инстинктивно выпрямляется, пытаясь найти знакомую фигуру.

— Прямо как в старые добрые времена, — бормочет Кью, широко улыбаясь.

В магазине слишком много людей и недостаточно камер — Кью сосредотачивается на камере, снимающей центр магазина, и разворачивает ее, чтобы получить лучший обзор.

Камера подчиняется его приказу, и он видит, как некто стоит в отделе мобильных телефонов и смотрит прямо на него.

Кью одергивает пальцы от клавиатуры, словно обжегшись. Бонд одет в длинное пальто, хотя погода в это время года в Токио достаточно теплая. Даже при зернистом и плохом разрешении изображения видно острое и колючее выражение его глаз. Годы жизни на инстинктах агента с двумя нолями не позволяют ему упустить даже малейшие перемены.

Из всей толпы людей лишь он один заметил, что камера повернулась.

Кью замирает. Хотя это абсолютно невероятно, он чувствует, что Бонд увидел его минутную слабость, и точно знает, чем он занимается в эту минуту. Вот сейчас Бонд улыбнется в камеру, или нахмурится, или использует военный язык жестов, чтобы сказать: «Кью, от*бись».

Но Бонд стоит как вкопанный. Через мгновение или два, показавшиеся вечностью, выражение его лица меняется — словно выключили свет, и орел спрятал обратно свои крылья. Бонд снова опускает голову.

Кью шумно выдыхает, только сейчас осознав, что все это время задерживал дыхание.

Он снова вращает камеру, вводя коды, когда появляется Мадлен. 

Она выглядит хорошо, думает Кью. Аристократическая бледность, сияющее платье. «Долго и счастливо» вполне устраивает ее.

Мадлен что-то говорит и смеется, и по тому, как она стоит, полуобернувшись, Кью может прочитать по губам только половину сказанного: «она не взорвется, не смотри так на нее, Джеймс». Бонд улыбается, а вместе с ним — совсем немного — и сам Кью.

Мадлен снова исчезает из поля зрения, а Бонд продолжает стоять на том же месте, обводя пальцем контуры мобильного телефона. Кью много раз видел этот жест, когда Бонд так же изучал оружие. Вдруг у него шевелятся губы, и Кью подается вперед и прищуривается, чтобы рассмотреть и понять, что он говорит... 

«Мне приходит на ум тот, кто может заставить ее взорваться», — говорит Бонд. Он не поднимает взгляд, но в его улыбке заметна легкая грусть, и Кью откидывается обратно в кресло, ощущая внезапную и резкую боль в груди. 

Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Кью поднимает глаза на экран, но Бонда там уже нет. Он ушел, и Кью, коротко вздохнув, закрывает окно с видео. 

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, 007, — бормочет он и встает, собираясь сделать себе новую чашку чая.

***

Кью абсолютно уверен в том, что произошедшее не должно было повториться, ведь теперь он знает все, что нужно знать о новой жизни Бонда. У него не отросла борода, он живет абсолютно нормально, как любой обычный человек, и, кажется, счастлив.

Приятно, что Бонд вспоминает о Кью, наслаждаясь своей жизнью в стиле «долго и счастливо», даже в контексте мыслей о взрыве объектов в мирной среде, но ведь это всегда являлось неким фундаментом их отношений, не так ли? 

Кью не собирается снова следить за Бондом.

Но вот спустя шесть дней это случается. Один из миньонов размахивает перед его лицом папкой с документами, объясняя, что ему нужны подписи на формах 171A-C, и в этот момент Кью слышит настойчивый писк.

— Ну, кому там что понадобилось? — рявкает он, уже ощущая себя слишком раздраженным для десяти часов утра. — Кто-нибудь, отключите это!

Миньон отступает от него на два шага. 

— Кажется, этот звук исходит из вашего кабинета, сэр, — говорит он, покосившись в сторону полуоткрытой двери и кучу мониторов, стоящих на столе Кью.  
Кью поворачивается и хмурится, прислушиваясь к незнакомому тревожному писку: не клаксон и не боцмановский свисток, означающий для них конец света, и не экстренный вызов его в кабинет М. Две секунды спустя его осеняет.

— Черт, — выдыхает Кью.

 _Бонд.  
_  
Миньон с любопытством смотрит на него. 

— Все в порядке, сэр?

— Да, да, все нормально, просто прекрасно, — рассеянно говорит Кью, выхватывая стопку документов из рук подчиненного и быстро их подписывая. Затем он выпроваживает миньона.

— Оставьте меня, пора спасать мир.

Это — девиз для того дурдома, в котором он работает, поэтому миньон просто кивает и торжественно говорит:

— Да пребудет с вами удача, сэр, — и несется прочь.

Кью идет в свой кабинет и запирает дверь, дважды проверив замки и задернув занавески. Он плюхается на стул к монитору, стоящему дальше всех и транслирующему новости ВВС. Несколько нажатий клавиш на клавиатуре сворачивают новостное окно и являет источник шума, о котором подозревал Кью.

Окно приложения «умной крови» мигает красным. Жизненные показатели Бонда бьют тревогу: сердечный ритм и кровяное давление неуклонно поднимаются, образцы дыхания неустойчивы, уровень кортизола зашкаливает. Кью быстро проверяет расположение Бонда — центр Нью-Йорка, шикарный отель, но объект не движется, значит не скрывается от какой-либо опасности — и поглядывает на часы.

В Нью-Йорке сейчас всего пять утра.

— Какого черта с тобой происходит? — выдыхает Кью. Он проверяет отель: камер в номерах нет, но они оснащены компьютерами iMac. Получить удаленный доступ к их сети и включить камеру iSight в номере Бонда проще простого.

— Для тебя же было бы лучше не заниматься сейчас утренним сексом, — бубнит Кью, нажимая клавишу Enter.

Видео-картинка оживает. Кью поправляет очки и подается вперед: в комнате темно, единственный источник света — огромные рекламные щиты на улице. На кровати виднеется зарывшаяся в одеяло фигура и силуэт, замерший около панорамного окна.

Кью узнал бы этот силуэт где угодно.

Бонд не двигается. Его пульс все еще слишком частый, но дыхание возобновляется в узнаваемую последовательность вздохов — четыре секунды задержка, выдох, еще пять секунд, затем семь секунд — выдох. Боевое дыхание. Он выглядит так, словно любуется видом за окном, но Кью замечает, насколько напряжены его плечи, даже в условиях почти полной темноты.

— Черт, — снова выдыхает Кью. 

У Бонда паническая атака.

От прилива адреналина руки у Кью холодеют, и пальцы словно примерзают к клавиатуре. ПТСР — это нечто такое, что происходит с агентами «два ноля» только на бумаге, потому что, если бы психологам удавалось удерживать агентов этим диагнозом, им бы просто некого было отправлять в поле. 

До сих пор пульс Бонда не замедлился.

Теоретически, пик панических атак обычно наступает минут через десять, но Кью также знает, что иррациональная паника — тревога, не имеющая объективной причины — наступает волнами. Это тот случай, когда некого высматривать и не в кого стрелять. Самый страшный враг — внутри, в собственной голове.

На короткий миг Кью ощущает полную беспомощность. Он чувствует, как дрожат его руки, пока он пристально смотрит на залитый жутким желтым светом биллборда силуэт Бонда. Фигура на кровати — Мадлен. Вероятно, ночная рубашка сбилась вокруг нее. Сердцебиение Бонда все еще слишком частое, хотя он стоит вполоборота и не смотрит на нее.

Кью видит наполовину скрытое тенью лицо Бонда — сплошные острые линии и настороженная бдительность — и его посещает идея.

Глянув на улицу, на которой расположен отель Бонда, Кью быстро находит компанию, владеющую рекламными щитами перед его окнами, и взламывает их практически незащищенную систему. Молниеносно он заменяет мигающую рекламу сети ресторанов быстрого питания на предложение туров путешествия в Англию.

Гамбургеры быстро исчезают, сменяясь Биг-Беном. Кью смотрит, как Бонд снова поворачивается к окну, и напряжение покидает его. Площадь Пикадилли, красные двухэтажные автобусы, движущиеся по лондонским дорогам, поезда, проносящиеся по шотландскому неровному ландшафту, Лондонский глаз, освещающий темное небо, смена караула у Букингемского дворца, потрясающий панорамный вид с Саутбанка, здание Министерства Обороны во всей своей былой славе.

Тревожный писк приложения «умной крови» умолкает. Дыхание Бонда замедляется, приходя в норму так же, как и пульс. Парасимпатическая система включается, и уровень кортизола больше не зашкаливает. Бонд пристально смотрит на рекламу, и окаменевшие от напряжения плечи расслабляются. Когда ролик повторяется в шестой раз, он поворачивается и тихо ложится обратно в кровать.

Кью шумно выдыхает и обхватывает голову руками. 

Это будет труднее, чем он думал.

***

Наблюдение за Бондом превращается в привычку. Кью переадресовывает данные «умной крови» Бонда себе на телефон, каждый раз, когда показатели выходят за пределы допустимого диапазона, и вновь изменяет их, пока те продолжают посылать ложные сигналы тревоги, например при бондовских беспощадных, но безопасных физических нагрузках. А таких «ложных тревог» предостаточно, и Кью не может разделить удовольствие Бонда, думая, что того настигла очередная паническая атака, хотя, на самом деле, тот преспокойно наматывает круги по улицам Парижа в чертову рань, в которую, откровенно говоря, нормальные люди вообще не отрывают задницы от постели.

Кью на самом деле удается оптимизировать программу, и она теперь становится раз в шесть умнее. Иногда, когда он задерживается на работе, вокруг больше никого нет, он не может заснуть, и Бонд не спит (о чем ему сообщают мониторы), Кью перехватывает любые ближайшие системы и программирует их на все, что могло бы напомнить Бонду об Англии.

Через некоторое время это становится больше развлечением, нежели необходимостью, и именно тогда Кью осознает, насколько далеко зашел. Он не в силах остановиться. 

Он не знает, замечает ли Бонд странную закономерность появлений вокруг него всевозможных вещей, откровенно связанных с Англией — случайный эпизод шоу «Да, господин министр», проигрывающийся в допотопном магазине видеомагнитофонов; городские экраны, внезапно сменившие трансляцию новостей Си-Эн-Эн на новости Би-би-си. Сбой сигнализации в магазине, продающем британские сувениры, который, тем самым, привлекает внимание Мадлен. Она покупает фигурку королевы с качающейся головой, и Бонд деланно улыбается, не высказывая ни одобрения, ни протеста. 

Панические атаки уменьшаются, но ПТСР в слишком запущенном состоянии, чтобы просто испариться. Кью старается не вспоминать о профессии Мадлен, чьи знания о лечении ПТСР, вероятно, не включают в себя метод опроса. Кью не знает, говорят ли они о существующей проблеме, пока колесят по миру, ведь Бонд, кажется, не напоминает человека, склонного обсуждать свои чувства. Однако, вообще-то, он и не похож на того, кто захотел бы уйти в закат. 

Так все и продолжается, пока однажды ночью Бонд не просыпается, вздрагивая от кошмара, и рядом нет ничего, что могло бы напомнить ему об Англии. Кью впадает в панику и всеми силами старается перехватить радио в ближайшей свободной комнате, чтобы запрограммировать его на старую песенку «Битлз», любимую агентом 009. Он даже не уверен, сработает ли это и проникнет ли звук сквозь стены, но через мгновение Бонд смотрит в потолок, явно сбитый с толку, и Кью постепенно расслабляется, когда тот поворачивается в сторону музыки и смеется.

Мадлен так и не просыпается от этого концерта. 

Это и правда дисфункциональная и очень своеобразная терапия, думает Кью. Он наблюдает, как Бонд скользит обратно под одеяло и убавляет громкость песни.

— Спокойной ночи, 007. 

***

Иногда Бонд исчезает в какой-нибудь деревне, где нет ни одной камеры на многие мили вокруг, Кью в такие вечера приходится загружаться еще большим количеством работы. Он не спускает глаз с показателей «умной крови» Бонда: объект нетороплив, уравновешен и спокоен, иногда случаются всплески, но они кажутся Кью нормальными, и он наблюдает, как точка-Бонд неторопливо движется по фермерским рынкам, коттеджу в горах, берегам рек и лугам. 

Иногда Кью думает, что Бонду живется лучше, чем ему самому, и в эти моменты он немного ненавидит его. Глядя на прототипы нового оружия, он позволяет себе всего на миг ощутить тоску, ведь согласовывая очередную новинку, он знает — Бонду она бы очень понравилась.

Бонд путешествует по всему миру, и Кью следует за ним — иногда Мадлен появляется в поле зрения камеры, и они занимаются вполне обычными и естественными для пары вещами. Тогда Кью не следит за ними — он знает, когда нужно отключить изображение и звук. 

— Соберись, — говорит Кью, глядя однажды утром в зеркало. Молодой человек, смотрящий на него, выглядит мрачным, у него жесткие линии вокруг рта и взгляд — одновременно неодобрительный и всезнающий. 

— Даже уйдя в отставку, он — источник всех моих проблем, — бубнит Кью, глядя, как сердце Бонда тихо и размеренно бьется на его телефоне.

***

Разговоры о восстановлении программы «два ноля» снова оживают за несколько месяцев до годовщины катастрофы со «Спектром». Кажется, что с того времени слишком много воды утекло, но нет, слухи об обсуждении возобновлении программы уже начинают просачиваться во время краткого затишья в международном терроризме, и, внезапно, они находят фото М под бульварными заголовками — «Человек, пытающийся вновь установить слежку за всеми и каждым», «Человек в оцифрованной реальности ‘большого брата’» и тому подобное.

— Их всех нужно расстрелять за измену, — возмущается Кью, глядя на первую страницу «the Sun», где полуразмытую фотографию M пересекает кричащая надпись: «БОЛЬШОЙ БРАТ ВОЗВРАЩАЕТСЯ». — И почему, раз уж на то пошло, они думают, что «большой брат» вообще когда-либо исчезал? Спорим, я узнаю их маленькие грязные секреты, которые они прячут в укромных уголках своих офисов всего за десять касаний клавиатуры? 

— Полегче, тигр, — говорит Манипенни, ласково поглаживая его по плечу. — Иначе я сочту тебя злым гением. 

— Кого, меня? — говорит Кью с притворным удивлением. — Не дай бог. Я лучик солнца. 

— Верно, — улыбается Манипенни, и Кью отвечает ей хмурым взглядом. — А когда, интересно, в последний раз ты видел своего папу-солнышко?

— Мы в Лондоне, — парирует Кью. — Здесь внизу столько же шансов увидеть солнце, как и на улице.

Манипенни уклончиво хмыкает, взяв в руки наполовину законченный прототип пистолета со стола Кью, и внимательно его рассматривает. Жест настолько напоминает Бонда, что Кью опешивает, а потом понимает: Манипенни — второе наиболее влиятельное лицо в МИ-6, но при этом она также была полевым агентом.

— Знаешь, на самом деле они думают не об этом, — вдруг загадочно говорит Манипенни.

— О чем? — не понимает Кью. 

— Те разговоры про восстановление программы «Два ноля», — Манипенни опускает пистолет и смотрит прямо на Кью одном из своих многозначительных взглядов, и Кью борется с желанием отвести глаза. — Это, во многом, уже факт. Просто они обсуждают, нужно ли им искать замену агенту 007.

Кью чувствует себя так, словно его ударили в живот.

— О, — красноречиво говорит он.

Манипенни смотрит на него и что-то в выражении ее лица кажется Кью непонятным. 

— Время неумолимо, не так ли? — бормочет она.

Что-то неприятно сжимается в животе, когда он вспоминает свою первую встречу с Бондом, и Кью чувствует ненависть к себе, хотя это и дико, потому что он не понимает причину.

— Да, правда, — говорит он. Его мысли разбегаются и на какое-то время зависают в Токио, Милане, Нью-Йорке и Париже. Когда он снова поднимает взгляд, Манипенни уже рядом нет.

***

Бонд отправляет ему открытку и коробку с листовым чаем из провинции Юньнань.

В открытке написано: «скажи М, чтобы похудел», и Кью осознает, что ненавидит себя чуточку меньше, а вот Бонда — немного больше.

***

В день, когда программа «Два ноля» восстанавливается, Кью обнаруживает Бонда в Гонконге. Он переводит дух, потому что это — мегаполис, опутанный электроникой и незащищенными сетями, к которым подключиться проще простого, и Кью отслеживает перемещения Бонда по карте, словно тот снова на миссии.

Новый агент с двумя нулями придет завтра, и «умная кровь» снова официально вернется в обиход, что означает — Кью придется заменить данные Бонда другими в течение шести часов.

Он не знаете, что чувствует. Возможно некоторое оцепенение, словно он давно уже знал об этом, но отмахивался, не признавал, чтобы защититься от боли. Поэтому он поступает также, как сделал бы любой агент с двумя нолями: игнорирует все.

— Еще раз, дань прошлому, — говорит сам себе Кью и определяет местоположение Бонда.

Тот, кажется, в хорошем настроении сегодня вечером: Кью находит его в казино. Сердцебиение и дыхание Бонда на мониторе стабильны, и Кью видит его за столом с рулеткой — просто воплощение завидного холостяка. Маска, которой тот пользовался на каждой миссии.

— Что ж, как в старые добрые времена, — говорит Кью и немного сдвигает открытое окно в сторону, поскольку ему нужно работать над оформлением документов для завтрашнего дня.

Есть ощущение некоего катарсиса при наблюдении за Бондом в привычной для него среде — тот чувствует себя в своей тарелке, выглядит бесстрастным, сильным и загадочным, улыбается и разбивает женские сердца своим неотразимым обаянием. Если Кью закроет глаза на тот факт, что Бонд теперь носит обычные часы — дорогие, качественные, но находящиеся в свободной продаже — и его пиджак не скрывает наплечную кобуру с парочкой пистолетов, то сможет обмануть себя и представить, будто сейчас одна из привычных миссий. 

Конечно, ничего уже не будет привычным, не после «Спектра», но Кью молод и у него есть перспективы в многообещающей карьере слегка поникшего мира шпионажа, и он не будет думать о старых военных кораблях, которые сами себя отправили в утиль.

Какая-то блондинка касается руки Бонда, тот улыбается и прислоняется спиной к столу — мягкий и вежливый и отказ, такой, который не заденет ничьи чувства. Кью впечатлен, но потом понимает: Мадлен нет рядом с Бондом. 

Кью считает дурным тоном оставлять женщину дома (или в гостинице) в субботу вечером в таком городе, как Гонконг, но он уже давно научился не судить о представлениях романтики агентов с двумя нулями.

Из всего того, что ему известно о Мадлен, он вполне может представить ее, решившую поиграть в незнакомцев и ожидающую Бонда за другим столом. Игру, которая определенно придется Бонду по душе.

Кью погружается в заполнение одного из бланков примерно секунд на двадцать, а когда снова поднимает голову, его телефон вибрирует, а монитор мигает красным. Пульс Бонда подскочил в два раза и Кью, глядя в экран, нигде не может его отыскать.

— Что за?..

Кью бросает ручку и садиться вплотную к компьютеру, пальцы начинают летать над клавиатурой, взламывая все имеющиеся камеры и включая быстрое распознавание лиц. 

Он находит Бонда в одной из комнат службы безопасности, рядом с лежащим без сознания охранником. Он с жадным вниманием смотрит в экраны перед собой. Кью, нажав пару клавиш видит то, что с таким энтузиазмом изучает Бонд — торговля людьми. Момент обмена в одной из комнат. 

— Вот дерьмо! — изумленно выдыхает Кью. — Я, правда, не это имел в виду, когда говорил о том, чтобы вспомнить старые добрые времена.

Только вот именно это сейчас и происходит.

На мониторе Кью видит, что Бонд, кажется, определил комнату, где происходит обмен, и повернулся, собираясь выйти. Но Кью при этом на другом экране видит пятерых мужчин с впечатляющей огневой мощью, которые слоняются по коридору, а Бонд безоружен...

Кью замечает мобильный охранника, лежащий на столе, и молниеносно выясняет его номер. 

Телефон начинает звонить в тот момент, как рука Бонда опускается на дверную ручку: номер на дисплее определился как 0044 — 020 — 007007007. Сердце Кью бешено стучит в груди, когда Бонд делает осторожный шаг к столу, приостанавливается, поднимает бровь и принимает вызов.

— Да?

Голос хриплый, хорошо знакомый и теплый, но Кью не хочет сейчас думать о том, как же он скучал по нему последние одиннадцать месяцев и двадцать восемь дней, но все равно дыхание замирает у него в груди. Он вдыхает, ощущая, как сбитая ось его мира становится на место, восстанавливаясь в режиме миссий.

— Блютус гарнитура справа от вас, — говорит Кью. — Наденьте ее. Также с правого фланга пять вооруженных мужчин, у одного из них — огнемет.

Бонд, ничтоже сумняшеся, кладет телефон в нагрудный карман, точно определяет местоположение камеры в углу и улыбается в объектив.

— Прямо как в старые добрые времена.

Кью выдыхает и подключает все мониторы на своем столе. Сервера жужжат, начиная работать на полную, чтобы обработать каждую крупицу информации. 

— Как в старые добрые времена, — соглашается Кью. — По моей команде. Три. Два. Один. 

Бонд разбивает дверь, бросаясь вперед, словно пантера на добычу, и менее чем за десять секунд — минус пять врагов, плюс два пистолета и огнемет.

Кью наблюдает за тем, как Бонд использует огнемет, очень драматически вступая в игру, и быстро вырубает камеры и средства безопасности отеля, чтобы свести последствия бондовского драматизма к минимуму.

— Тебе следует сделать мне такой же когда-нибудь, — говорит Бонд, отбрасывая огнемет и стреляя главарю в затылок. 

— Вы больше ничего не получите от меня, — отрезает Кью, хотя он на самом деле не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали как нытье сопливого ребенка. Бонд просто смеется. 

— А у меня такое чувство, будто я давно уже хоть что-нибудь да получаю от тебя, — тепло отзывается Бонд. Удивленная улыбка расцветает на губах Кью, и ему хочется закрыть лицо руками.

Вместо этого он открывает заблокированную системой безопасности дверь, нейтрализует сигнализацию и отправляет Бонда вниз на служебном лифте. Бонд поворачивается к камере в лифте и снова ухмыляется — сплошное мальчишеское очарование и теплый взгляд, расслабленность и ожившая скрытая мощь.

Кью выдыхает. На самом деле в отрицании нет никакого смысла.

— Ну, вы же знаете, как говорят. «Квартирмейстер — это диагноз».

— Квартирмейстер для жизни, — говорит Бонд и сбивает с ног двух охранников, стоящих у лифта. — Думаю, мне нравится, как это звучит.

— Разумеется, — говорит Кью. — Хотите, чтобы я стер записи с камер? Полагаю, то, чем вы там занимаетесь, не санкционировано? Или скрашиваете скучные вечерние часы, подрабатывая мстителем? 

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов, — отмечает Бонд.

— Ах, да, прошу прощения. Я всего лишь обременен своей карьерой и ипотечный кредитом, и в сущности, терять мне нечего, — говорит Кью. Ощущение, словно рука снова скользнула в привычную и уютную перчатку. — Трое у вас на хвосте. Что, утратили былую сноровку?

— О, видимо ты все такой же раздражающий маленький говнюк, — говорит Бонд и бьет локтем в лицо своего преследователя. — И не забудь о своих двух кошках.

— Ох, не заставляйте меня краснеть, — бросает Кью. — Человек скрывается в закате счастливой жизни на целый год, бросая все, и единственное воспоминание, которое забирает с собой, — мои кошки. 

— Они рядом с тобой сейчас? Может, если ты погладишь одну из них, то подобреешь? — советует Бонд, и Кью ощетинивается.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взорвал какую-нибудь хрень прямо перед лицом ваших «друзей», или нет?! — рявкнул Кью. 

Бонд усмехается. 

— Тогда готовьтесь к худшему.

Кью вводит в строку длинную цепочку сложного кода и напор воды в близлежащем пожарном гидранте увеличивается в пятнадцать раз. Труба взрывается. Вода заливает преследователей, смывая их, и Кью ощущает себя немного лучше — самую малость.

Бонд все еще тихонько посмеивается, остановившись у другой камеры. Кью с легкостью взламывает ее и поворачивает, чтобы дать понять Бонду, что да, до него дошло, и он в курсе. И — да, на сей раз он открыто следит за ним. 

— Куда теперь? — спрашивает Кью. Он занят взломом камеры наблюдения в казино и оповещением соответствующих органов, которых мог бы заинтересовать устроенный шмон, и кто, скорее всего, не слишком бы стремился разузнать виновника и инициатора всего. Он не хотел задавать этот вопрос, но тот застрял у него в глотке, как кость.

— Не знаю, — говорит Бонд. Он прислоняется к стене и смотрит на прохожих с беспечностью, совсем не подходящей для человека, который побывал сейчас в жестокой драке. — Где ты можешь меня подобрать?

Кью замирает и пялится на экран. Бонд смотрит на него, улыбаясь мягко и расслабленно, словно он всего лишь уточнял детали его возвращения с успешно выполненной миссии, и на самом деле нет никакой необходимости глубже вникать в это.

— Ну, — говорит Кью после паузы. — Если вы думаете, что я куплю вам билет до Лондона в бизнес-классе, то придется вам подождать второго пришествия.

Бонд улыбается, и в уголках его глаз проступают морщинки. 

— Это наверняка легко можно устроить, нажав всего лишь какие-нибудь тридцать клавиш, — легко произносит он.

— Тридцать?! — возмущенно повторяет Кью. — Вы понятия не имеете, о чем говорите, Джеймс Бонд. 

Бонд тихо смеется, и Кью сбрасывает на его мобильный сообщение — электронный авиабилет на рейс в Лондон, вылет через четыре часа, первый класс. 

— Спасибо, — снисходит Бонд. — Я мог бы также убедить леди у стойки позаботиться обо мне, поскольку, кажется, у меня травма спины, но ты как всегда вне конкуренции. Такой быстрый.

— Ох, заткнись и возвращайся уже, — бросает Кью, ощущая, как каждый нерв в его теле наполняется радостным возбуждением. — Пенсия тебе не к лицу.

Бонд резко ухмыляется в камеру.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Кью, — бормочет Бонд, и Кью расслабляется и чувствует, как что-то жжет глаза.

— Мудак.


End file.
